The Dragon and The Moon
by xPottHeadx
Summary: Lucius Malfoy is given the Dementors Kiss in Azkaban, thanks to the help of Draco Malfoy. Months later Draco finds that even in his seemingly comfortable life he is missing something, can Luna Lovegood give him what he sorely needs, and Draco her? Or will Luna's abusive Ex-Boyfriend Neville Longbottom hurt them both? (My first FanFic, Rated 'M' just in case)
1. Chapter 1

We Just Fit

Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter goes to JK Rowling, the queen herself. I'm only borrowing her characters, they will return to her but a little different and in love.

**Chapter One- Draco's POV**

It was a cool day in Autumn, a colorful array of leaves blew across the Quidditch field, twirling and spinning as if joyful to be free from their bonds. A boy flew along with them, but his thoughts were less than free.

As he flew lazily in circles around the quidditch pitch, pale hair fluttering in the make-shift breeze, Draco Malfoy was plagued by thoughts of the past. Today marked a year since he last saw his father, before Lucius had been given the Dementor's Kiss. He sat in a cell somewhere -or at least, what used to be him-drooling on his self, unaware of what horrible things his hands have done, the cruel words his mouth has spoken, how his face would look when he killed someone….

But Draco remembered, he remembered in honor of the victims, he remembered when he felt guilt at what he'd done to get his father how he was. So many lies, Draco had even taken a life. He didn't like thinking of that house elf, Morntin, so loyal to his Master, even if it meant his death. Draco had tried to knock him out, but the elf was going on the offense, and it wasn't just Draco at risk, or he would've let it happen. He had been so lost at that point. Broken; beyond depression. Just done with living. But he knew other people relied on him. _Him. _And it kept Draco going.

After it was over, and he had returned to Hogwarts, the Slytherin House decided to follow him, they just did. Not out of fear of his family, they had sowed him, but because they just wanted to. They had chosen a leader, someone to represent them, and it just happened. Draco didn't know why it had been him. He wasn't great, unless it came to school or quidditch. But even then he was second behind Hermione Granger in class, and Harry Potter in Quidditch (he should be, he supposed, bothered by that immensely, but he wasn't) and besides, he had a lot of problems anyway. "Mentally wounded, that one." He had heard Madame Pomfrey say one day, after he had fallen off his broom, for apparently no reason. He couldn't agree more.

How could he not be? Lucius was practically dead, after years of him parading around in the Dark Lord's place. Years of him telling Draco that he was the Voldemort's protégé, none of that changed when Lucius became the Dark Lord. Really, after Potter defeated Voldemort, nothing changed at all except Draco Malfoy hated his father even more than the world hated the Malfoys, which was a lot. However, things had gotten better. He could even say he was happy. He was safe, and no one hated him anymore.

He still had a caring mother (Narcissa had become much more loving after Lucius shadow over her had faded), all the money he could ever need. Hell, the Golden Trio didn't even bother him any more after he took down his father. This put him on the 'good' side; if there was such a thing.

But even with all of this, he still felt as though something was missing. He couldn't place it, it was something that made food not worthy of his time most days, something that made him stare at the dorm room ceiling every night trying to convince sleep to visit him; it never did anymore.

He sighed and nearly went to leave the pitch and head for dinner (it should be close enough to ending that he wouldn't have to talk to many people) but then he saw someone with long, dirty blond hair sitting in the Ravenclaw stands. The figure seemed to be both reading and glancing up to watch him fly as well. He flew over to meet his small audience. Why? He didn't really know, but supposed it was because he could use some company; Theodore and Pansy were together (much to everyone's great surprise [sarcasm]), and Blaise Zabini had permission to be working at his job bartending in Hogsmead when school wasn't in session. His family had taken a turn for the worst except the boy, he had turned from his mother, the Dark Lord and anyone else on that side. He had pleaded with Hogwarts to help him, and he quickly was taken into the Order of the Phoenix, or what was left of it. He survived the Last War. But Draco still hasn't had anyone to talk to for a couple months.

He glided over and was surprised to see the curious eyes of Luna Lovegood. She gave him a small smile before turning back to her magazine, which was upside down. Why was she here? She always was quiet; passing through the halls like wind, never pulling her nose out of that book (Alice in Wonderland, to be exact) as she traveled from room to room. Never participating in class, but still receiving perfect marks-_Ravenclaws._

He felt even more guilty after coming over. She had helped and was kind to him when his father was raging havoc, an eventually she had helped take down his father and his accomplices. And a bit of embarrassment tickled his mind when he remembered a few days after the trial with his father, when Luna had found Draco crying in the girls bathroom which Moaning Myrtle had inhabited. He had felt so broken, and she had made him feel better by holding to him, speaking softly and even singing to him before he passed out. He hadn't slept for days at that point, and had eaten even less. He was basically a walking skeleton, chained down by guilt, and guilt for feeling guilt, and pain, and even mourning for the man who had been his father. She had looked passed that, and he had gotten better, though he never thanked her, or even talked to her. He had noticed how she had been getting more tired. Well, her thought, better late than never.

"Mind if I sit with you, Lovegood? ". She nodded her head and scooted over so he could sit next to her. So trusting, and kind. She had said nothing, but he felt welcome. He hadn't been this at ease, not even in his own home. But that house was always cold. They had moved out of the mansion after Lucius, many families had wanted to burn it to the ground, and his mother had wanted to move anyway. For Boxing Day, Draco had gotten to watch his childhood home go up in flames. Say what you want about a Malfoy, they knew how to make a home comfortable. And even with the bad memories that place had been his home, his life. And the only good memories of his childhood had been there, and they were stolen from him becaue people think that burning down a house of a family would make up for deaths of loved ones. Like the dead cared about a house, even the house of their killer. It had been selfish, but Draco never protested, he only asked to able to remove his clothing, and some other personal things of his and his mothers. She didn't ask for her clothes though "Your father bought me those garments," she had said "let them burn and take his memory along with them." She had been particularly bitter that day. He didn't mind, she was alive, and well. Strong, again.

He sat down next to the Luna. "I'm sorry if it bothered you…me watching you fly. I wanted to make sure you didn't get attacked by Bluzberz." she said quietly, not taking her eyes off the upside down page that had a rather complicated looking cross word puzzle, which she was solving... even writing her answers upside down. Was that in another language? He was going to ask, but he was distracted by what she ahd said.

"Bluzberz?" he asked. He'd heard rumors that the girl knew more about magical creatures than Rubeus Hagrid. Had he actually heard a Hogwarts rumor that wasn't a complete lie? "Yeah, they pretend to be a friend, and then they transform into evil monsters and attack you then they get you alone. They've been out and about lately, and its perfect weather for them." She had closed her magazine and was staring out into the quidditch pitch. "How do I know you aren't a Bluzberz then?" Draco asked smirking kindly, in a way only he could. She turned to him with a quizzical look before seeming to come up with a response "Well, I guess that's a reasonable question, but I'm wearing a charm to scare them off, so I couldn't be one." She said and she holds up her hand to reveal a bracelet with a tiny bottle clipped to it, which was filled with absolutely nothing.

He laughed lightly then turned towards her smiling. How long has it been since he's smiled? Draco couldn't remember.

And how long had it been since he'd seen Luna smile? He couldn't remember that either.

"Well I'm glad to have you here watching over me." he replied, and this time she smiled and spoke "I'll always be here. But," she frowned slightly, which, Draco thought, was adorable "I might have studying nights the same nights you come here, if it's a normal thing. So I'll have to make you your own charm. My mom was much better at charms, she made all of mine. I think I can do it, I learned a lot from her... But without her help, I can't be sure..." she spoke that last part almost inaudibly, looking across the pitch again with a faraway gaze. Draco was confused, "She can't help you through owl, or fire?" he asked, though he got no answer. Luna seemed lost in thought, maybe she hadn't heard him? He put his hand on her shoulder causing her to jump slightly and turn to him, there seemed to be a bit of panic in her eyes, but it vanished when their eyes locked."Oh, sorry, you asked me something?"

He had never seen eyes like hers before. It was like looking into endless pools of pale blue water. There was a curious, almost mischievous, glint to them... Almost like she knew something you didn't; which was very possible, she was a Ravenclaw. But, he noted they were also sad, you could see it in the tired circles under her eyes, the tiny crow's feet.

He had forgotten what he was going to say, why hadn't he noticed those eyes before? Why hadn't he realized how sad and tired she looked? He realized after a few moments, he hadn't been doing anything but staring in her eyes. She didn't seem scared though, in fact she was staring into his eyes as well. But not long after he realized how beautiful the rest of her face was, she broke eye contact. He looked away from her, and she looked from him, they both focused on the leaves tumbling across the dying grass. After a moment Draco spoke, "So… Lovegood… I just wanted to say… thanks. You know… you helped me through a lot, when my father-" "You don't have to thank me, it's all in the past. I couldn't _not_ be nice to you just because no one else was. That's not fair. You didn't deserve that." They looked at each other again. She sent a quick smile and then cast the tempus charm; it was later than he thought. "Oh, well it seems dinner has already passed. I could go to the kitchens and get some food from the house elves; they are very friendly and helpful... Would you like to accompany me, Dragon?" He looked at her curiously; Dragon? But he delayed his curiosity, instead nodding his head to accept her invitation. They stood and Draco made his broom fly back to the dorms onto his bed so he wouldn't have to carry it around with him. Once they had decended the stairs Draco realized how cold it was, Luna seemed to think the same, she cast a warming charm over both of them. They talked a little bit, about class this year, recent Hogsmead trips. They had laughed and a little bit more trust was built. "Back at the pitch, you called me Dragon, why?" he looked at her as they walked.

He was a couple inches taller than her (he noted), but only a couple. She didn't have a 'perfect figure', but her body suited her well. Small but not scary thin, long legs that were currently covered by bright neon orange jeans. She still had some fat, but Draco didn't think anyone could be as beautiful. Better than her being sick, like he had been, and just not able to keep any food down; malnourished. Why did I think she was beautiful? She was, but he shouldn't think that. She was with the sweet and innocent (my ass) Longbottom.

"Well that's what your name means doesn't it?" She said, answering his question "It's Latin for dragon. So, I called you Dragon because I don't speak Latin." she said, he wasn't sure if it was meant as a joke or was true, but he laughed anyway. "So does that mean I can call you Moon? That is what your name means, right, Lovegood?" he asked and she turned to him, again, smiling, again "Of course, it would be rather hypocritical of me to say no, wouldn't it?" he nodded and said "Indeed."

By then, they had reached the door to the kitchen and Dracos stomach felt like a black hole. Luna tickled the pear and they walked through the doors. They were greeted by happy house elves, excited for late night visitors. "What can we's do for the Misses Luna and Mister Malfoy?" One bright eyed elf asked, Draco noticed how they called Luna by her first name, but not him. She must be a regular visitor.

"Oh. Mygy, hello, you look beautiful as always." Luna smiled slightly and shook the very embarrassed, but pleased, she-elf's hand.

So, she was definitely a regular visitor.

"We missed dinner, and we were hoping you had something to eat we could take with us?" Luna inquired. The elf nodded her head excitedly "Oh yes! Mygy will go get both Misses Luna and Mister Malfoy's plated food. Would you's like drinks as well?" They nodded in unison, and the ecstatic elf disappeared deeper into the kitchens, lost in the sound of clanging pots and pans.

"So, regular visitor then?" He asked the younger girl. She blushed, but nodded, "Yes… Neville doesn't like that I come here so often… but the house elves are always so nice." Draco frowned, "Why would Longb-"

But just then, at record time the elf returned holding two plates. Steam rose from golden biscuits swimming in what looked like bacon gravy, fat sausages rolled back and forth lightly as the elf moved towards them, and bright red and pink chopped strawberries sat piled in a smaller bowl that sat on the plate. Another elf was bringing two capped bottles of butter beer and forks. They took the food. "Thank you Mygy," Luna said, kneeling down and hugging the small elf The little house elf wrapped her bony arms around the taller girls neck. When they pulled apart Luna said "I'll try to come by again sooner, it's been far to long since when talked." The elf smiled widely, "Mygy would like that very muches misses Luna," then surprised Draco by turning towards him and saying "Mister Malfoy is welcome backs here anytimes sir, we always have goodies around if you ever need anything." Draco smiled nervously "Well.. thank you,, Mygy, I will definitely try to drop by more often. Thank you." The house elf smiled and nodded her head then backed into the bustling crowd of house elves.

As they walked down the corridor Draco noticed Luna looking at him out of the corner of her eye. He pretended he wasn't doing the same thing she was. Luna ate food quietly as they walked, he followed suit and when they were done they sent the plate back to the kitchen with a flick of their wands. And then they cracked open their bottles of butter beer. After a couple more minutes of total, but not uncomfortable, silence Luna started first. "So… it's getting late… you might want to be getting back to the dorm room before someone notices." Draco wondered why she didn't say "we" but didn't push the subject. He nodded his head and said "Okay. I'll see you around then?" she smiled and nodded, "Yep, maybe we could study together soon?"

Draco paused '_Why would she want to study with me?'_ And then when she started to look crestfallen he quickly made up his mind. "Sure, we could meet together soon maybe in the library?" she looked relieved but a bit worried, "I'd, I'd rather study somewhere else, somewhere where Nev- I mean, somewhere, where it won't be possible for… anyone to bother us. If that's okay, Dragon?" she looked at him with those blue eyes and called him by the nickname she had given him; he was certain, in that moment, he would've done anything for her. But it confused him.

Draco thought for a moment, "You were in the Defense Against the Dark Arts study group that Potter started a while back weren't you?" he asked, she nodded, "Yes…?" "Well we could use that room, what was it called?" She smiled a bit. "The come and go room? Sure, that's what I was thinking…tomorrow, after dinner, meet me there. Bring what you need help with or… whatever." Draco agreed and Luna rushed away after a quick "G'Night" and Draco noted how she wasn't going towards the Ravenclaw towers. Perhaps she was going to meet up with her _beloved _boyfriend. But, for some gut reason, Draco doubted that. "Night, Moon…" he said into the empty corridor, accompanied by only the sounds of his foot beating to the rhythm of a thinking man.

After dinner the next day Draco left the Great Hall a bit earlier than anyone else, Luna hadn't gone to dinner. He was a bit worried. He hadn't been paying attention but he suspected she'd been skipping meals. He was practically running to the hidden room. He pulled out his invisibility cloak from his school bag, but he skidded to a stop when he almost ran into a figure. "Ey, watch- oh, Malfoy." Harry Potter nodded, looking at him curiously. Draco put the cloak behind his back, no need for Potter to know about it. "Where are you running off too?" he asked, eyes flicking towards the direction of which the young Malfoy was running. "Uh, yeah. Study session… with a friend." Draco started walking again, but Potter interrupted. "You're studying with someone? Sir lone-wolf himself…really? And what are you hi-" Draco stopped, back turned to the other young man and interrupted. "Yes, and I must go, or I should be late." Before Harry could say anything Draco was turning a corner down the hall. Draco still had a bit to go before he reached the room, and the last thing he wanted to do was have an run-in with a teacher. He pulled the cloak around is shoulders and flipped on the hood. He heard footsteps a few ties, maybe prefects or students sneaking around…maybe prefects. But he did not see anyone. When he reached the door a little while later he thought about wanting in, to visit Luna. The door appeared and he entered, the door almost scared him, it was so eerily quiet. That was one of the things Draco hated, the eerie, deafening silent that lingered among the halls of Malfoy manor had scared him internally, he hated the quiet. Hogwarts was wonderful because there was no silence. Even late at night, when everyone was asleep you could hear faint traces of someone breathing, or a small creature running along the window sill. Of course, the small, cozy room did just fine, as well. Pale blue couches littered the wide room, bookshelves lined the walls. A warm fire place sat in the corner of the room, crackling as if it had a funny inside joke that it didn't feel like sharing, but kept laughing away. Then he saw Luna.

She had her thick dirty blonde hair in a messy bun, it was held up with here wand, she had been using it as a sort of hair stick. Her quill was dancing across the parchment in front of her and by her expression; she was totally lost in her work. She seemed so relaxed yet focused, plain but still angelic. He wondered if anyone else thought she was so beautiful. He stopped his thoughts. _Don't think those things._

They had only recently started building a friendship. Yesterday really. Of course, they had other past history. Other graves yet to bury, or plants yet potted. But yet, he didn't feel any closer to anyone else. It was slightly terrifying..

He walked over and sat on the chair next to the couch, on which she sat; she didn't look up or greet him. Was she purposefully ignoring him, or was she so lost in thought she didn't even notice him? He was close to her, he could smell her perfume, it smelled like coffee and vanilla. Perhaps it wasn't perfume… he didn't know. She looked up from her parchment and stared at the door and frowned. Maybe she wanted to leave? He looked to the left, and only when he felt soft fabric rub against his cheek did he remember. And he found an opportunity to be absolutely _Slytherin._

He threw off invisibility and said (rather loudly but not quite a shout) "Boo!"

If anyone were to think that Luna Lovegood was not able to produce a note about her average conversational tone, they would be highly mistaken Draco was sure she had awoken half the school. She threw a pillow at him "Dragon! How dare you. You- you…you scared me!" She looked livid and if the sight weren't so hilarious Draco might be scared.

A wave of hilarity washed over him and for the first time in a long time, Draco laughed until his sides hurt. Luna crossed her arms for a few moments, staring into the fire, miffed. But eventually a smile twitched on to her lips and she was smiling and laughing along with him

It wasn't hard laughing after a while just quiet dancing of their voices which laced them through the holes in their words.

They were still sitting on different pieces of furniture, but they were close, leaning towards each other. Somewhere along the timeline of the time spent in the room together some hair fell into Luna's face, framing it, but also partly blocking her big blue eyes. Draco pushed the hair behind her ear without a thought, fingers rubbing against a piercing back in her ear, a piercing he hadn't noticed before. It wasn;t common to get tattoos, or piercings in the wizarding world, but then again, Luna didn't go with the flow of society. She did what she wanted. His hand was still holding the end of the lock of hair he had pushed back and he pulled his hand way, embarrassed. Luna's cheeks flushed pink, and to any other person, it wouldn't have been extremely attractive, but it made Draco's heart warm and made her even more… he needs to stop thinking this way. _No more._ He told himself.

"So… I believe we came here to study." He said, solid. Luna nodded, blushing still. Draco turned his head towards his work.

They worked silently, though there was no tension. Occasionally Luna would ask for some help on Potions or Transfiguration, and sometimes Draco would ask for help on Defense Against the Dark Arts or Charms.

There was no small talk but Draco did move to the couch to spread out his paper work and compare notes with the girl. It made things easier to get along better.

Soon Luna leaned back and started to graph her Astronomy sky map on a hard book which rested against her legs. His eyes flicked to her a couple time over to time she did this, all the while he tried to match potions ingredients to areas where they are found. Wings of a flying acorn can only be found in… he couldn't remember. "Moon, do you remember where-" he said turning to look at her. But he stopped when he say he head leaned back, mouth slightly open. She was breathing deeply and slowly. _Just like she sang. _A voice in the back his head said. He sighed and wished for a blanket, which appeared on his lap, he unfolded it. It was thick and soft, it was a deep Gryffindor red. Stood off of the couch and carefully moved her down so she was laying flat, she barely stirred, she must've been tired.

The young man cast a tempus charm. The time was half past two. Tomorrow was a Saturday, so he didn't have to b up early, no one would notice his absence. He decided against going back to his dorm, instead he took both his and Luna's paper work and sat it on the table, the room must've realized they would be staying, an extra couch appeared where the table was, and another Gryffindor red blanket sat neatly folded on it. He made sure Luna's feet were shoeless and covered with the blanket before stepping back two paces before lying on his couch.

Hi head laid on the couch so he was facing Luna head to foot. They were still very close, he could reach out and touch her arm if he wanted to, as it was hanging off the edge a bit. The lights dimmed to near darkness and soon Draco fell into a deeper sleep than he had had for a while. Dreaming of skipping rocks on a lake, visible only by the light of the moon.

Author Note: FINALLY HAVE THE UPDATED VERSION DONE. I am so sorry this has taken so long. I am back on the ball now, for good. And next week I'll have the next chapter finished. Thank you for the loyalty. This is dedicated to my very loyal follower, **Francesca Salazar**. Thank you for supporting me from chapter one. 3 xo

Also- I am looking for someone to BETA my story, if anyone is interesting shoot me a message. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Luna's POV

It was morning again, funny how morning always came, every day, no matter if you wanted it to or not. My feet are cold. I forget to go back in the evenings to get a fresh change of clothing. Not so funny that I have to.

I stand up, and a fire appears in the small fire place, I go over to it to warm up. A clock sits on the wall above the mantel. Twenty minutes until breakfast. Sighing, I get to work on myself, spelling away the dust and brushing my hair out quickly. I pull on comfortable black flats, worn out from use, but worn in to comfort the shape of my feet. I use charms to hide the bruise on my face that Neville gave me a couple days ago. But I was glad it was finally fading, month's ago I would've been able to just heal the bruise. But now I am too weak, maybe from exhaustion, probably from something else.

I grabbed my book bag and slung it over my shoulders. Breathing before I exited the safety of my room, I pulled the familiar book in a pocket in my robes out. Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. The whimsicality of the story had amazed me as a child, and it was the story I asked for most of the time when my mother read to me. When I stepped foot into the Great Hall senses slid across my skin like a silk night gown. It smelled of cinnamon, and fresh strawberries. Heavy syrup and rows of thick orange juice lined the table like army men on the four tables. I could feel eyes in the back of my head coming from the Gryffindor table. I didn't look, but I knew. Neville used to be kind, a breath of relief in a world of sadness. But he changed, or maybe he was always like this. Just a snake in the grass.

I finished quickly, eager to escape the hate pouring into me from across the room. Since it was Friday I only had Astrology in the evening, unlike Neville who had classes all day. I went outside to enjoy some time alone, for a while I skipped rocks on the lake, then I made a few adjustments to my charms essay. It was just before noon when I got to the tea party scene in Wonderland, I was sitting under a big Oak tree near the forbidden forest when I heard the rustle and chatter of students. "Today I'll be teachin' yer 'bout giant bubbling dragonflies. Interestin' things, known fer catching prey by blowing bubbles around them and then catchin' them in the round things 'fore taking them to their homes…" Hagrid went on about the creature, and the seventh years looked hopeful for a good lesson.

The student's walked behind the giant, looking around, waiting for their destination. I noticed that Draco Malfoy walked with them, looking through the trees, alone. Thinking and waiting at the back of the group. Then he stopped and walked through the trees, no one noticed. Except me.

I stood up and walked closer, he didn't see me, but I wanted to see what he was doing. Then I noticed a baby Thestral. It's back leg was half-way deep in mud, and it was struggling to get free. It was obviously tired, wings flapping helplessly. Draco was slow in his movement so the creature wouldn't freak out and hurt itself. Gently he pulled the Thestral up and out of the mud. It took off through the trees and he laughed lightly before dusting himself off. Luna jumped behind a tree before she was seen and listened to Draco's footsteps fade away.

I couldn't focus on my book; thoughts of Draco Malfoy swirled in my head, blending ideas and questions in my mind.

I remembered all of the snide comment he passed to people in the halls, but he never directed any of the spitefulness towards myself, he always seemed to ignore me. The way he teased and bullied other students on occasion, though he mostly just picked on Harry nowadays. I thought they would be good friends if they just took the time to have a real conversation.

But, I also remembered his anxious, scared face as he betrayed his father and brought him down; or his hollow, broken face when Lucius had been condemned. I had tried to help him along the way, but… what do you say to a boy who had gone through so much? It was beyond a siple sorry.

After Lucius' trial, something had changed in his son. Draco had always looked exhausted…the deep, dark circles under his eyes. I had tried to watch out for him, watched at meal times to make sure he was at least eating properly.

One night, he missed breakfast, lunch, dinner and his classes. I was worried, so I spent the night looking for him, and I did, eventually, sitting in the abandoned girl's bathroom. He just looked at the floor, making pitiful noises and not even wiping his tears away. When I got closer he jumped, then he saw who it was. Draco started crying even harder, but it was between words. "Go a-ahead. La-augh. I would, I me-an, look at me. I'm pathet-tic. Shameful." He held his head in hands almost like he hoped he could physically hold his thoughts still. I walked ovr and sat down next to him before pulling him into a hug. My back hurt because Neville had slammed me into a wall, but I cradled the boy and told him that he could let it all out.

"_Go ahead. It's okay. I've got you. Let it all out. I'm right here. I'll hold on to you. Breathe, you're safe, I've got you. I'll always be here for you." _

When I was little and would be upset, my mother would sing me a song and hold me until I either stopped crying or fell asleep. So that's what I tried. I picked a song that was slow and sweet.

"_Once upon the blue marble earth,_

_There was beautiful girl,_

_And a boy who loved her so,_

_He sang 'Oh, oh, oh,_

_My princess, my queen,_

_Please say, will you love me.'_

_And to the boy the beautiful girl would say_

'_But my prince, I am plain. _

_I have not money, beauty, nor fame.'_

_He would only strum his harp and sing _

'_Oh, oh, oh,_

_My princess, my queen,_

_Please say, will you love me.'_

_And she would laugh and say_

'_But my prince, do you not want more?_

_I cannot give you a house, just a home._

_I can only offer you my faith and grace,_

_I cannot promise beauty will forever adorn my face."_

_He would only strum his harp and sing_

'_Oh, oh, oh_

_My princess, oh my queen,_

_Please say, will you love me?'_

_The girl would smile and still reply_

'_But my prince, what have I to catch your eye?_

_You are too kind, too sweet, too dear,_

_I could only offer my song voice for your ear.'_

_And so the boy sang,_

'_Dear beautiful girl,_

_All I ask is for you to be mine,_

_I will give you the world,_

_If you'll just be my light._

_I don't have need for gold,_

_All I need is your hand to hold,_

_I have seen many pretty things, _

_The moon, rubies, butterfly wings,_

_But your eyes are made of dreams,_

_Your hair catches light,_

_And traps my heart._

_I only ask you'll never let us part,_

_So,_

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_My princess, my queen,_

_Please say, will you love me."_

His body trembled a moment, then went limp. Draco's chest rose softly, I had levitated him to the Hospital Wing, careful to avoid students.

I left him on the bed, but not without kissing him lightly on the forehead, then slipped away into the darkening halls.

We hadn't spoken since.

I finished my book, and then decided to take a nap. When I woke, the sun was starting to set.

I still had a half an hour before I had to get to the Astronomy class for my lesson, so I walked slowly. I was looking through the books in my bag, but then I felt a rough, dirty hand grab my arm and drag me into an empty classroom. I was pushed hard and my head hit the wall and caused me to see stars. _What?_ Then I looked at the face, Neville. _No, no, no._

"Found you, bitch." he whispered dangerously "You've been avoiding me, you little slut. What, found a new man to keep you warm at night, huh?!" He slammed me into the wall again, causing me to whimper in pain "N-no, I-I, we aren't-" I was cut off from trying to remind him we weren't together anymore "Oh shut up, you whore! Didn't I ever teach you to keep your mouth closed? Who is he? Who is the guy you've been sharing a bed with at night huh?!" I felt tears coming to my eyes and he hit me gainst the wall again, I gasped from the pain I tried telling him how we weren't together anymore but he wouldn't listened and screamed at me. Finally I decided to play his game."No one, I-I've been sleeping outside," I has to lie, he wouldn't believe me either way."There are new Thestreal ba-abies an-and the nights have b-been cold, so I've been caring for-" "Stop lying to me, slut! You're not smart enough to sneak out of the castle every night for a week." He slapped me, my neck popped "Tell me the truth!" Neville raged as I whimpered and held my stinging face, she would not tell him about her sleeping in the Room of Requirements. He didn't know about it, but if he did she'd never get away from him, and in the privacy of the hidden room, who knows what he would do to her at night. The thought made her shiver.

His eyes shifted at the slight movement. He leaned in and I felt his gross hot breath on my neck. "You like it when I pin you, don't you? Nasty little girl." He groped at my chest and squeezed at me, tugging at me roughly, painfully. I let it go on, if I didn't he'd hit me again. I felt his tongue on my neck and decided that maybe now was a good enough time to get away. No matter what I told him now, he was too angry to listen. "Nev, I-I have to get to class, they'll st-tart to worry." I freed myself from his grasp, slowly backing up to the door. Neville glared at me then huffed. He looked like a puppy that had his chew toy taken away, _Maybe it wasn't too far from the truth. The_ mask fell in place and he smiled at her shyly. I felt sick. "Lu," he cooed my name softly, as if he hadn't just been hurting me and using foul language as a weapon "I'm sorry, you just worried me. You know I love you, right? Sorry, if I get jealous. I just can't stand the idea of you with someone... else. I just like that you're _mine_." He looked at me with a face that I could love, but I knew it was a disguise.

I nodded and tried to smile. I reached for the door handle, but before I could leave Neville said, "Oh, and Luna, there's no need to tell anyone about our little spat, I'd hate for poisonous Markitle leaves to end up in your _precious pets_ food." She looked at his still sweet, smiling face and tried to hold back tears. He had made it clear a long time ago that humans weren't excluded from the 'pet' category.

I fled the room, not going towards class. I ran to the girls' bathroom and looked in the mirror, there was a big bruise on my cheek, and when I lifted up my sleeve I noticed (among other scars that were also gifts to her from Neville) were five small bruises on each arm where his fingers had gripped me. My hand moved to the back of my head, luckily there was no blood or bump, just soreness. I put glamour on my face to hide the bruise before I fell to the ground and broke into tears. I tugged my knees to my chest as sobs racked my body; my moans echoed throughout the empty bathroom.

I couldn't get away from him, I'd tried breaking up with him, ignoring him, hiding from him. I didn't want the very few animals and people I actually cared about dead; I'd have to live with him. I'd have to, I couldn't lose anyone else. But I couldn't stay with him either. I would be killed if I ruined something up on a night when he was particularly angry. No one would believe me; everyone thinks he's some sweet, loveable boy.

I just cried. I probably looked a lot like Draco that one night when I found him, broken, tired and confused.

Dinner was just starting, but I didn't feel like being in his eye sight, I decided to go to the quidditch pitch. No matter what Neville thought, I could get out of the castle whenever I wanted.

What could I do about Neville? One way (the one where I stayed with him) I'd be dead. The other (the one where I told them we were done or tried telling someone) someone I loved would be dead. I couldn't do anything against him, and he was a much better wizard than he let on, much more powerful than I was. I was stuck. Maybe I could get help from a friend? But who did I know that didn't like Neville, and would believe me?

I was drug from my thoughts when I came to the Quidditch Pitch. I looked around to see if anyone was there beside myself. There was. The shock of white-blonde hair and green quidditch gear told me that Draco was flying; and didn't seem to know that I was there.

"Surprise, surprise." I muttered to myself.

I was used to Draco not thinking I existed, except for two nights that seemed to be long ago. The night I helped him storm his own home, and take down his father. And the night I had found him crying and sang him to sleep. I would usually think further on the night she and Draco went into the manor, but that's a whole other story.

It had quickly become obvious that I cared for him, fancied him even. But I couldn't let that happen, Neville would hurt him.

So, in a way, I was grateful he stayed away from me. I doubted I'd live much longer anyway; Neville was getting meaner, and stronger. All the while I got weaker and more afraid. But then, maybe Draco and I could be secret friends? I pushed the thought away. _Who would want to be friends with a weak, sad person like me._

Even though the last few months have been hell, just knowing Draco was around, it made me feel safer.

No one knew I watched; no one paid attention to Looney Lovegood. I knew everyone thought I was crazy, but that's what I wanted. I put up a wall that no one would want to break and escaped into my own world, unscathed for the most part.

I watched him fly from the stands. I liked watching people fly; I liked watching people circle around each other and weave invisible baskets with their brooms. But I especially liked watching Harry and Draco fly against each other during Gryffindor versus Slytherin matches. They just seemed to be made to fly against each other, the way they responded to the others flying, as if they knew exactly what the other was going to do before they knew it themselves; perhaps they did.

I started my favorite past-time; watching Draco. He seemed to be lost in his own little world. He really was handsome, especially when he was relaxed, or in deep thought. I pulled out the newest Quibbler, and started completing the cross word puzzle that was in it. I too relaxed then, my heart was heavy, and my energy was drained. I could've been just fine staying there forever, solving a crossword puzzle while Draco flew close by. I felt nearly safe.

Why couldn't I and Draco at least be friends?

I was surprised only minutes later, when Draco flew over. He looked unsure, and nervous. I gave him a quick smile and looked down. _He'll probably wonder why you're stalking him, freak,_

I thought I must be hallucinating when he kindly asked me if he could sit next to her. I nodded and he sat next to me, and his shirt was tight, you could see his body move under the fabric. _Merlin he's gorgeous_. Most girls (and some boys, cough Seamus cough) would say he was too skinny for their liking. He kind of was skinny, but he was still handsome. His arms weren't big, his shoulders weren't broad, and his features were sharp. But it looked good on him; at least it did to me.

All of a sudden I just wanted to get the stalker talk out of the way, just rip the band-aid "I'm sorry if it bothered you…me watching you fly." and eat, and walk, and talk, and study. I needed an excuse, I decided to do something I swore I would never do, make up an animal. But desperate times call for desperate measures. I made up a name, Bluzberz, and told him some fake fact about a fake animal when he asked for more information. "How do I know you aren't a Bluzberz then?" He asked, I thought back to what I had said. "They pretend to be a friend." I had said. Did he think of me as a friend? Then why did he ignore me? My heartbeat quickened slightly.

She made up another lie about a charm, that wasn't really a charm, just an empty bottle she kept in case of emergencies.

He seemed to accept it, thankfully. And then he smiled at me and said "Well I'm glad to have you here watching over me." Did he mean just now? Or when I helped him kill his father? Or when I lulled him to sleep? Either way, all thoughts of him ignoring me vanished. All thoughts of my abusive boyfriend vanished. All that was left was Draco and I. _Keep talking. _"I might have studying nights the same nights you come here, if it's a normal thing. So I'll have to make you your own charm. My mom was much better at charms, she made all of mine." Before my dad destroyed most of them "I think I can do it, I learned a lot from her... But without her help, I can't be sure..." I had meant it to be a joke- me making him charms to ward off fake beasts, not that he knew they were fake-but the thoughts of my mother helping me make charms, quickly made the comment serious, and me sad.

The cold air and the quidditch pitch took me back to my first time flying. Mom had gotten me a broom, and then started the huge disaster of my first flying lesson. I had been six then. I was always a quiet girl, I took after my mother. If only I knew that three years later my mother would hang herself, that she would jump off of a stack of books to free herself from an abusive, ever to once think of who she was leaving behind. That someone needed her.

_Was that to be my fate with Neville_? There was noise, it sounded so far away. _I can still feel his hand on my face as he slapped me. _Her face stung painfully still. _How could I have let this happen? _ I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped. _Neville. He's here, an angry, or aroused. _Either way it meant pain. Nut when I saw silver eyes, I calmed."Oh, sorry, you asked me something?" Draco said nothing, and I was okay with that. I could sit in silence with him until our hearts didn't even make a sound. His eyes haf always been something of a mystery to me. They had flecks of gold, and when the sun slid behind them, it was almost like looking at the sun. So very beautiful.

_You're going to get him killed. _I pulled away and looked out into the field. "So… Lovegood… I just wanted to say… thanks." _Was he thanking me? For what? I let him fall apart, I was watching over him and I couldn't even do that right,_ "You know… you helped me through a lot, when my father-" _I should be thanking him for holding me together. _"You don't have to thank me, it's all in the past-" _I'll always be there, _ "-I couldn't _not_ be nice to you just because no one else was.-" I continued, "-That's not fair. You didn't deserve that." _Or me. _

For a second he just looked at me. I think he knew what I was trying to say. I smiled, but inside I could feel my soul hurt. Then I cast the tempus charm, praying for late hours. My wish was nearly granted. But I needed to find a way to pass more time. My stomach growled, I haven't eaten today. I asked Draco if he would like to accompany me to the kitchens to grab some food. I'd like to see Mygy anyway. She was the one who told me about the room of requirement. It wasn't until Draco started talking again that she realized what she had said. "Back at the pitch, you called me Dragon, why?" _Damn._ I personally liked my nickname, it was softer than Draco, and seemed like a kinder nickname for him.

So I made a joke about not being able to speak Latin. He laughed and they both relaxed. She had made him smile, she felt a little proud at the accomplishment. He hadn't smiled in a long time, and she had noticed. "So does that mean I can call you Moon? That is what your name means, right, Lovegood?" I then felt my own smile flicker at my lips. But the movement of the muscles in my cheek only hurt, so I quickly stopped that. "Of course, it would be rather hypocritical of to say no, wouldn't it?" He nodded, "Indeed."

We entered the kitchen and were greeted by the house elves. Mygy walked up to me eagerly an I ws glad to see she was off the butterbeer and again wearing her appropriate dresses. "What can we's do for the Misses Luna and Mister Malfoy?" I loved how house elves spoke, in third person. I told her she looked lovely, and Mygy looked embarrassed but reached her hand out to me, which I took and shook.

"We missed dinner, and we were hoping you had something to eat we could take with us?" I inquired. The elf nodded her head excitedly "Oh yes! Mygy will go get both Misses Luna and Mister Malfoy's plated food. Would you's like drinks as well?" It was a exciting and equally depressing thing that we nodded our heads at the same time. _Ah, universe. You are ever an unfair bitch._

Mygy disappeared into the kitchen. And Draco turned towards to me. "So, regular visitor then?" Did it show? I hoped my belly wasn't obvious, I nodded. "Yes…" I said slowly "Neville doesn't like that I come here so often…-" or if I do anything but as he commanded me to do. "-But the house elves are always so nice." He frowned and started saying something about Neville. But Mygy came back just then with two plates of steaming, delicious looking food. There was another elf behind her with the drinks and forks. I hugged Mygy and we left.

I put the bottle of butterbur is my robed pocket for after dinner and ate slowly. Walking with Draco aimlessly through the halls, even though it was after curfew, I just knew nothing would disturb us. His hair was still windblown and messy. He had untucked his shirt from his pants and so hiss clothing looked equally ruffled. But he pulled it off, and even so far as looking hot. _Damn him. _

I was trying to think of an excuse to keep his company a bit longer. But nothing came up, I suggested he go back to his dorm, and I will go back to the room of requirement, but I didn't tell him that part. But I was scared he'd go back to not talking all of a sudden. "Maybe we could study together soon?" It just sort of slipped out and Draco looked confused. _Don't forget you're nothing. Nothing to him, nothing to everyone._ But instead of rejecting her he said sure.

But then he suggested the library. _No Neville will look for me there, and if he saw you… _I was trying to think of a way to tell him about the room of requirement. But then he surprised me by suggesting the place himself. Plus, he remembered that I did Harry's study in defense against the dark arts club, even though I knew of it before that. I told him good night, and left before he could change his mind.

I got to see him tomorrow night.

As I was making my way toward the room, I thought I heard footsteps behind me. Paranoia seized me and I took a long way to the room, going through halls and hidden passages. Hoping that if I was being followed I could lose them. Specifically Neville. I got there safely and closed the door behind me. I breathed out heavily, then fell over onto the bed and fell asleep.

I didn't wake until late in the day, and as it was Saturday I had no need to leave the room. It provided me food, books, and even music. I spent the evening changing the room to something cozy for tonight, cleaning myself up a bit and altering my outfit so that it didn't look like I hadn't changed. The day came and went an soon the time for studying had come. And he was five minutes late. It was okay, I told myself, I'll just do some writing for astrology sine I missed class yesterday. Ten minutes late, it was alright. Then I thought I heard a noise, like breathing. I looked to the door, no. It was closed. I was complete alon- "Boo!"

Luna's heart was in her throat. _You complete and utter- _"Dragon!" Oh thank Merlin, I'm glad it was just you. "How dare you! You-you…you scared me!" _Cocky jerk._ Te little snake started laughing, at me! He was holding his chest and laughing very hard.

If I thought he was beautiful before, he was down-right godly now. His laugh wasn't deep, but it was manly, and it reminded me of earth after rainfall; heavy, but light at the same time. My anger melted away as tears of mirth formed in Draco's eyes. I crossed my arms but smiled. Eventually I was laughing along with him. _I was laughing._

Minutes later they had calmed down, he was sitting on the couch opposite of mine, but we were leaning towards each other. Draco then swiped his fingers across my cheek. Pushing hair behind my ear But the pain of the touch thanks to the bruise on my face woke me back up to reality.

We were not possible. How dare I suggest anything else. I could get him hurt. He was still holding on to the lock of hair, looking at me. I felt so ashamed. He suggested we get to studying and turned away from me. I was glad he did.

We worked on school quietly and comfortably, comparing notes and what-not. I started working on a chart for astronomy which I had already done, but did again because I wanted to have something to do. Eventually the warmth from the fire, and the softness of the couch made my head fel heavier and heavier. And the sound of Draco breath near b made her relax. Soon I was asleep.

That night I dreamt of a silver dragon encircling me in its large, soft, warm wings, keeping mr safe and comfortable.

A/N PLEASE READ

Hey everyone! Sorry for the slow upload, I know! I'm a horrible person and should have my account taken away.

I have been editing the whole story though, so if you have been following this story before I published this chapter, you might want to go back and start the story from the beginning. I changed a couple things. Also, if you find any flaws in my grammar, spelling, or story line, please tell me!

I am still in need of a BETA. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N PLEASE READ **

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the slow upload, I know! I'm a horrible person and should have my account taken away.**

**I have been editing the whole story though, so if you have been following this story before I published this chapter, you might want to go back and start the story from the beginning. I changed a couple things. Also, if you find any flaws in my grammar, spelling, or story line, please tell me! **

Chapter Three

I Want More- Neville's POV

Neville sat at the Gryffindor table, eating his food. He seemed normal and happy, but on the inside his blood was boiling. He was waiting, to see _her_. She had been avoiding him all week, and he didn't know why. His magic was already starting to weaken. Didn't he say he loved her? Didn't he please her properly at night? Didn't he tap into his own mother and fathers bank account to keep her dad drunk and oblivious?

All she did laugh at him behind his back, like _every other god-damned person in this school- in this __world. _He was so sick of being used, and having to act like 'good little boy' to stay in this schools one day he could surround himself with plants and not have to deal with any witch, wizard, muggle, or anything that could speak ever again; except Luna of course, after he showed her that he was good enough for her.

God he loved her, why didn't she love him too? She knows how strong he was; he even showed her how he really was good at magic, but didn't show it because he didn't want the wrong kind of attention. He hated attention, and he hated people. His magic was weak before he met Luna, before he met someone with little will and a strong mind. Someone he could steal magic from.

He couldn't steal her magic permanently until they were married of course. But, she wouldn't marry him until they were older; Luna had told him that one night-the first night he couldn't contain his temper.

Neville wanted Luna and her magic, and he wanted it **now. **But still she won't marry him until they are older. And then she says they 'weren't working out'? Of course they were! They were perfect for each other. Her weak will and his strength, they fit together like puzzle pieces. Now she's avoiding him, and she's sleeping somewhere else, but where? Whose bed is she sharing? She's definitely cheating on him, but with whom? He needed to find out, so he was going to make her tell him.

That's when she walked in; she had dark circles and her hair was messy- bed head? Her and her secret lover must've left the confines of their bed not long ago.

Neville heard static.

How _dare _she? How dare she cheat on him and ignore him. Luna wasn't looking at him, her head stuck in that god-damned book of hers; _Wonder Alice_ or something like that. He skewered his eggs with his fork with more force than necessary.

"Is everything alright, Neville?" Hermione asked, eyeing Neville's fork suspiciously. He relaxed his face and smiled sheepishly , "Oh, uh, yeah. Just thinking about Professor Snape, we've got him first class, just don't feel like messing up I s'pose." he replied shrugging, hoping his act was convincing enough for Hermione. She had been keeping a close eye on him ever since Luna had told her that she didn't want them to be together, because she was "scared". Drama Queen.

Hermione eyed Neville a bit longer than necessary, and looked like she was about to say something when Harry tapped her shoulder and said "C'mon, we have to get to potions or Snape will skin us." Hermione nodded, glanced back at him and rose. Neville got up with the trio, shooting one last glance to where Luna was sitting, but she had already gone.

Probably walking the grounds; oh yes, he knew her schedule, and her habits. She'd roam the grounds until she had Astronomy this evening- luckily that class didn't start until about one hour after his last class of the day, Charms, ended. He would see her then.

After a horrible potions class, with Snape breathing down Neville's (and Harry's) necks, deducting approximately 95 points from Gryffindor and a boring Divinations class with Trelawney predicting Neville will have a horrible adult life (again )it was finally time for Herbology with the Hufflepuffs.

"Good afternoon, everybody!" Professor Sprout called over the chattering students, who hastily replied "Afternoon professor Sprout!" in unison.

"Wonderful, okay... today we will be learning about _Diffidit Rosa, _and how to care for them. First of all, class, pull out 'Flores et Herbes Amet' by Gorgilius Griffon." Neville pulled out his textbook, rolled up his sleeves, and lost himself in the peaceful atmosphere of the Green House.

An hour and 35 points to Gryffindor later and Neville was walking to the corridor Luna would walk to on her way to class. He found an empty classroom and slipped inside; he walked over to the window and looked over the grounds and the lake. And he saw her walking up towards the castle, though she still had a while before she had to be to class he knew she would walk slowly but surely to the Astronomy tower.

He waited and waited pacing and running different scenarios through hs head, one where they calmly talked and worked things out, another when where he called her out on her betrayal he was so sure of and she confessed at his feet in sobs, and another final one that ended up with him and Luna in a position on this anonymous teachers desk that got his heart pumping.

When he heard the small footsteps walking up the corridor he quietly opened the door so he could see Luna. And there she was, she had a twig in her hair; had she been having fun with her other lover by the lake where she came from. He clenched his jaw, he could control his temper. She was silently humming something under her breath; well she was in a good mood. His heart beat faster; he was going to control his temper, he had too, didn't he? Her robe had a couple holes in them... So she likes it rough with the other man huh? _He'll show her rough._

She would've walked right by him had he not grabbed her and pulled her into the classroom. She shrieked a bit before he pushed her up against the wall, she dropped her bag and let out a lovely little moan. His blood pumped harder when he thought he wasn't the only one who heard her sound like that. He had, he finally had her cornered, and she couldn't get away. He felt his magic getting stronger. Man he was glad he used that magic stealing potion on her, but he had forgotten how amazing it felt.

"Found you, bitch." he whispered in her ear, hoping that she also liked it rough with him, and that she was getting as turned on as he was. He loved her in these skinny jeans, the only thing he liked her in better was nothing at all. Why had she been avoiding him? There were just sparks when they were connected like this. Was he not good enough for her? From her panting and look in her eyes he could tell she was all focused on him. She did like it when he talked to her like this. He continued "You've been avoiding me, you little slut." she thrusted her hips and moved her wrists that were pinned to the wall with his hands. He could tell this is what she wanted, so why didn't she stay faithful to him? "What, found a new man to keep you warm at night, huh?!" he screamed, god he loved her, why didn't she love him? He slammed her against the wall, earning a beautiful whimper. "N-no, I-I..." She started, unable to keep a steady voice; he bet she was already wet for him, the thought made him twitch. "We aren't-" aren't what?! God all she had to do was say that she was his and everything would get _much_ better. "Oh shut up you whore!" he roared, didn't she realize how much he wanted-needed her? Didn't she grow at all during their relationship? He said something he wasn't quite sure of, all he knew is that he wanted to know who she had been cheating on him with, so he could rip the life from him for touching **his** Luna. "No one," she lied "I've been sleeping outside," she lied again, she said something else but he didn't hear her. Why was she lying to him? He knew se wasn't sleeping outside, he had borrowed Harry's cloak- twice- to go search for her and her lover on the grounds. But whoever she was with, she was with him somewhere in the castle. "Stop lying to me, slut!" he said, the look in her eyes made him feel so strong, he said something else that he wasn't sure of and slapped her, he didn't mean to, but it happened..._and it felt good. _"Tell me the truth!" She was seeing someone else wasn't she? Or maybe she was planning something else, a surprise for him maybe? As an apology for saying she didn't want to be together anymore? Maybe that's why she was avoiding him; because she didn't want to let it slip (she was an awful liar). "Nev," she said and he relaxed, she still loved him, why wouldn't she? She must be planning something else. He was still mad at her not making another excuse for avoiding him, but allowed her to pull out of his grasp so he could get to class.

Before she got too far away he said "Lu, I'm sorry, you just worried me. You know I love you, right? Sorry, if I get jealous. I just can't stand the idea of you with someone... else. I just like that you're mine." He smiled at her in apology, and the bruise on her face made him feel a little guilty. She turned to grab the handle and he worried she might go to Hermione and attract the wrong attention, so he gently reminded her that their business, was going to stay their business. And then she was gone and he relaxed, glad they had gotten their problems worked out. He was curious as to what project she was working on however, and how she had been avoiding hm. Perhaps she had an invisibility cloak like Harry? If so he could get the special glasses his mother sent him that allowed to see invisible things. It had never worked on Harry's cloak, and that had confused him, but it worked on everything else that made someone, or something, invisible. His curiosity was great, so he decided he was going to follow Luna that night, to find out what she was up to.

He realized it was time to get to Charms class, so he ran, bag over his shoulder to Flitwicks classroom.

After class was over for the day, Neville ran up to Gryffindor common room, asked Harry if he could borrow his cloak for the night, thankfully the boy agreed.

He went to dinner and saw Luna was not there, and would've left to go find her had Hermione not acted so suspicious. He didn't want her to tip off Luna that he was sneaking around, trying to find out what her surprise was.

After dinner, he threw on his invisibility cloak and started checking the corridors she most-often frequented. He checked the painting of Lilacs that Luna loved to visit because the smell was her favorite, he didn't stay long though, as the smell gave him a headache. He looked around the hidden corridor that was quiet but well lit, and had several cozy armchairs, where she loved to study. After an hour of searching the place for her however, he couldn't find her. He even snuck into the Ravenclaw common room, she wasn't there, he was about to give up is search and head back to his own bed when he saw her, a plate full of food that wasn't served at dinner in hand, she was preparing for a long night. And she was humming again; she was definitely going to go work on his surprise. A smile crept onto his face when he thought of what it could be she was preparing.

When she got to the seventh floor however she stopped humming and turned to a blank wall and paced a bit, muttering under her breath, what was she doing? And then a door appeared, out of the wall, as though an invisible craftsman just insta-chisled it. She walked inside and he waited for a moment before trying to follow her. But when he almost touched the door handle, the whole door disappeared, when he pulled away, it re-appeared. The tricky girl must've charmed it to keep him out. He tried a few spells but nothing work, a half an hour later and he still didn't have anything done he put on his glasses that helped him see invisible things, hoping maybe he would see something that would allow him entrance. Then he heard rushed footsteps and backed away to the opposite wall, and again pulled on his invisibility cloak, he left on his glasses however.

What he saw shocked him into a surprised silence however, Draco Malfoy, probably the only other person besides Harry Potter who could beat him in a duel, even _with_ Lunas magic. He had this blue-ish glow that told Neville the Slytherin was under an invisibility cloak, he to paced a couple times and the door appeared again, and Neville took a couple steps, but Draco had already slipped into the room with Luna by the time Neville had reached it.

Neville froze in front of the stubborn blank wall. Draco Malfoy, was inside this hidden room Neville could not enter, _with his Luna_. They were alone and hidden, and Neville could not do a thing but wait. He blood was boiling and he almost banged on the place where the door was supposed to be before he stopped himself. They probably wouldn't have been able to hear him anyway, but the best thing to do was to sit and wait, not holler his name. So he turned, put a cushioning charm on the floor and wall opposite of the door; opposite of his girlfriends and now-enemies betrayal against him. The best thing he could do for now was wait. He would catch them by surprise in the morning. So he sat, cast a charm that would awaken him should there be any movement besides his in the corridor, and prepared himself for a long night and an eventful morning.

He dreamt of electricity, green light, and Luna moaning, begging him for mercy.

**A/N _MWAHAHA!_ I know, I'm evil, sue me! JK (Rowling) please don't! Reviews might speed up my uploading! The next chapter will be in Luna's POV, lovers. So be prepared! There will probably only be 2 chapters (per POV) and then one sexual scene in the end for my Duna shippers! That last one will be rated M for sure, but if you're not into that kinda stuff, don't worry, everything before that will be like it has been as far as content goes. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The Hammer and The Superglue- Luna's POV

Luna woke up to the sound of snoring. For a second she froze- thinking it was Neville, she had to be very careful getting out of bed so she wouldn't wake him. When she opened her eyes shock turned into relief when she saw who the other occupant of the room was really. She untangled her legs from his and sat up, stretching her tight spine into a more comfortable position. She looked over to the still snoring Draco and giggled. His hair was messier than it would've been if he had just come back from the Quidditch pitch, his shirt was rumpled and his head was tilted at an awkward looking angle. He was a messy sleeper, but Luna found it adorable. She shook his shoulder and said quietly "Draco..." he didn't wake, she shook harder and said louder "Draco. Wake up. It's a Hogsmead trip today." She was hoping to go to Hogsmead to avoid her _darling boyfriend_. When the boy still didn't wake she got an idea, it was how her mother used to wake her up, back in the days when she wasn't a light sleeper; it was going to be good revenge for scaring her last night. She started tickling her poor victim and he twitched first is arm, then his leg than he was awake. "Ughh... Hey! ...hey!" he said and started laughing and trying to push Luna off, she didn't let up. "Oh... haha... come... on!" he laughed, eyes scrunched up from her amazing tickling power. Eventually she stopped, she was laughing too hard to keep going. She stumbled backwards and tripped over the small table. Her eyes shot open with fear when she felt the familiar pull of gravity toward a direction she didn't want to go. A memory of her father pushing her down the stairs flew to her mind's eye. She held out her arms in front of her as though she could grasp an invisible rope that would keep her from falling, she shut her eyes, preparing for impact. When she felt something wrap around her wrist and stop her from falling se opened her eyes again and looked at her wrist, she saw pale fingers that were so unlike her father knobby cruel fingers or Neville's dirty and rough hands; these hands were big, and definitely masculine, but they also were soft and warm. She looked into the silver eyes of the hands owner and couldn't look away. Slowly she was lifted back up towards the beautiful eyes that were freckled gold. When she was standing straight up again the eyes were looking at her with an intensity that sent fireworks through her body. Another hand came up to her face and traced a line on her cheek, she leaned into the warm touch "Who did this to you?" The voice spoke with harshness that snapped Luna out of her trance. "Wh-what?" "I know what a bruise looks like when someone hits you Luna, who did this to you?" He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked her in the eye, she could see her reflection in his gaze and could see her face, and there was big bruise on her cheek, four lines that was a definite copy of someone's hands, Neville's hand. She also noticed how messy her hair was, how pale she was and felt ashamed in the presence of someone like Draco, who looked amazing even when he was messy, and whose pale skin suited him, made him stand out, while her white skin made her look like death warmed over. She looked away from his staring, afraid to answer the question and self-conscious of her appearance. "Tell me, now. _I can help you_." He said forcefully and tears formed in her eyes "No one can help me..." she said quietly "I just need a name, Luna." Draco said softer. She shook her head "No, no he'll hurt you..." she was really crying now, she felt defeated; she was defeated. Some witch she was, she couldn't even admit her boyfriend was abusing her and stealing her magic- oh yes, Luna was very familiar with the _muresamet _spell, and her father had used it on her mother until the only thing she could do was mix potions. "He?" Draco asked, his voice low and dangerous and the blood rushed from her face "Who's he? Is it your father? A teacher? Your boyfr-" he stopped abruptly and Luna looked at him, did he already know? His face became dark, he clenched his jaw but his hands remained gentle on her shoulders, though they did start to shake "Longbottom." He spat the word was like poison and he said it with unwavering certainty. "Draco, pleae, you can't he's been taking my magic, he's to stron-" "He's been what?!" he bellowed and Luna winced. Idiot, you're so stupid! Luna said to herself. "I'll kill him." Draco said "He's to strong Draco!" Luna pleaded, and wondering why he was so angry, he didn't even like her, did he? Of course not, that was ridiculous to think. "Maybe not alone, I'll need help." he said and Luna's breathing sped up but she felt a sort of protection she had never felt before, she felt the safest and most vulnerable she ever did all at the same time "I can't help you, my magic-" she was cut off by the other boy "I know, I wasn't going to ask you, I know what he's doing to you. I'm thinking someone else." he said as he turned and threw on his cloak "Who?" Luna asked "Potter." Draco said bluntly "He trusts Neville." said Luna, it wouldn't work. For Draco to think it was Neville was amazing, but no one else would believe them. "Then I'll have to prove it to him, stay here, I'm going to go fetch Potter, stay here, it wouldn't do for you to run into your _darling boyfriend_ if we both go into the Gryffindor common room or," he cast a tempus charm "In the Dining Hall for breakfast." "Dragon! Wait." she used his nickname on purpose this time, to catch his attention, it worked. He turned around from the still open door that went out into the hallway "What?" he asked "Why are you doing this? Why not just ignore it and keep yourself from getting hurt?" she asked. It took a moment for him to respond and Luna had a feeling between relief and worry that she had changed his mind. "Because, I'm tired of people I care about getting hurt." He said, and left the Room of Requirements, closing the door behind him. Luna stood in the same spot for a while before sighing; she walked forward and leaned her head against the cold wooden door. How could she have let this happen? She sat up straight and turned around. But then she froze, the room was completely different, instead of the comfortable looking room with couch, table and bean bags, there was a single bed, and the walls were blood red. It had an ominous, scary feel. But what was the scariest thing in the room was the boy leaning against the bed post, looking at Luna with a sweet smile, but hatred in his eyes. "Goodmornin' Lu," Neville said, "Did you sleep well last night?"

When Harry woke up on Sunday, he just knew something bad was going to happen. He knew by the way the air hung on his shoulders, as if warning him to stay in bed. He knew by the way Ron and Hermione fought instead of bickered on their way to breakfast. He knew by the cloudy skies that promised rain all day, even though they had planned on going to Hogsmead. He didn't say anything; he just smiled, and kissed Ginny good morning and tried to lighten the mood. The one thing that caught him by surprise was ruffled looking Slytherin King tapping him politely but urgently on the shoulder. Harry raised his eyebrows and said "Malfoy, what can I do for you?" They had been on good terms ever since Malfoy decided to be something other than a git, and had taken down his father when he started getting cocky. "I need to speak with you, privately." he looked angry but not angry at Harry himself, Harry sighed, and wished he had stayed in bed. Hermione and Ron were too caught up in each other to notice Harry leaving with Malfoy, and Ginny was in an enthusiastic conversation abut Merlin-knows-what with Lavender Brown. When they got into the empty hallway outside of the Dining Hall Harry asked "What is it, Malfoy?" Malfoy turned to him and Harry noticed he actually looked like he got a good night sleep. "Okay Potter, I need..." He sighed and mumbled something that sounded like 'never thought I'd say this' and 'bloody Gryffidors' "I need help." needless to say, Harry was intrigued "About what? Need coaching for Quidditch?" He replied, smirking. Malfoy glared and said "No, Luna's in trouble. She needs our help." Harry's good mood flew out the window; he knew this was not the time for jokes "Why? What's wrong with Luna?" Harry felt protective over Luna; he knew something wasn't right, ever since he met her dad... something felt off "Was it her dad? I knew something was up between him and Luna..." he said, narrowing his eyes (and though Draco would never admit it, that look Harry had was more menacing than any look his father ever came close to; Harry was terrifying sometimes, and Draco could see the waves of power coming off of his body like heat) "I don't know anything about her father, but it's not him I'm worried about at the moment... you won't believe me but I have proof. It's Longbottom." Harry looked at Malfoy with confusion "Neville?" Harry shook his head and stood straighter, "I highly doubt that, Nev wouldn't hurt a fly." Malfoy looked him in the eyes with such certainty that Harry found himself ever recounting any bad behavior from Neville. Hermione had confided in him once that Luna was worried about him... could it really b a problem. A tingle ran up Harry's spine and a tiny voice in the back of his head said _'You know he's more powerful than he lets on, you know that he's not as weak as everyone thinks.' _"Believe me or not, Potter." Malfoy said quietly "But I have proof, and what if I wasn't lying and Neville hurt Luna, finished draining her magic, or worse?" Harry stared at Malfoy for a moment before saying carefully "Show me your proof, if I'm not convinced, I'm not hurting Neville." Malfoy nodded and started walking, not knowing what else to do, Harry followed. What was he getting himself into?

_**AN- Hello everyone, I'm so sorry for the slow update... and the short chapter...There was a death in the family, and another in the hospital, I got a job and I've been traveling. It's calmed down so now I should be able to update more. Again, I'm sorry. I also am currently looking for a beta; if any of you are interested please message me.**_

_**I also have other news! I will now be taking requests for 1-shot fanfics of any kind. If there is any pairing, and fluff, angst or smut, anything and everything! I will write it up for you!**_

_**Thanks guys, I love you all –huggles- **_


End file.
